


Wasteland Happenings and News

by caprithebunny



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: More characters to come, Multi, Other, some in game stuff will be changed, will be based on in game happenings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: You've heard of Piper Wright and her Publick Occurrences, but now the Minutemen have sponsored a new post: Wasteland Happenings and News. Featuring written columns by Commonwealth reporters and eyewitness accounts, reports from the General herself, and all the latest gossip rolling through settlements abroad, this up and coming post is sure to make waves. But will it last?





	Wasteland Happenings and News

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to release more editions when I have time. If any errors are spotted, please let me know! If you have ideas on what you think should definitely be in the post, also let me know!

_**Wasteland Happenings And News** _

 

Date: Sunday, January 1st, 2288

 

Have you ever wondered, “What are the Minutemen up to now?”, “Where is the General? Why hasn't she been to [Settlement name] in a while?”, “What's the latest news on the Institute, Diamond City, or the caravans?” If so, this paper is for you!

 

Coming to you from all over the Commonwealth and beyond, the latest happenings and news! This post will deliver the newest insights on the baddest raiders, the juiciest gossip available in the upper stands, what the Minutemen (and the General) have planned, and more!

 

Based in the Sanctuary settlement (just up from Concord), our reporters will be reporting anything of concern, interest, or even just a curious idea to us, and then we will report their findings to you! (It's possible we'll even be able to feature Diamond City's own, Piper Wright, and her findings as well!) As this is the _**First Edition,**_ we will be showcasing an interview with the one and only General of the Minutemen, as well as wish you a happy New Year!

 

* * *

 

 

 **BIRDIE SPRINGS:** Thank you so much for giving us what we needed to start this paper, General. All of us hope it'll do a lot of good.

 

 **GENERAL:** I always, _always_ believed in freedom of the press, Ms. Springs, and hopefully you and your crew will be able to get valuable information out to the citizens.

 

 **BS:** That's the goal! Are you ready to get started?

 

 **GL:** Yep. Ask away, Ms. Springs.

 

 **BS:** Alright... As I'm sure you know, the Minutemen in their latest years haven't had the best reputation. What do you want and/or hope will change about that in the coming years?

 

 **GL:** It's my wanting and hope that sooner rather than later people will start to see the Minutemen as the “good guys” again. I want us to grow as a true beacon of light and protection in the Commonwealth and maybe even places outside of it. I want people to know they're safe when they see us patrolling their settlements, and the bad guys to feel fear when our flags are waving.

 

 **BS:** When I was asking around other settlements about their thoughts on the Minutemen growing, some expressed concern over whether or not power will change the group. Many worry that they'll become corrupted or your voice will lose it's hold.

 

 **GL:** While those are possibilities, I _won't_ let that happen. I plan on truly training my men and getting real rankings of authority similar to that of the older U.S. Military. That way, we can have a chain of command and all leaders will be carefully watched, including me. So far the only real leaders are Preston, Ronnie, and I, but there will be more, and I will do my damnedest to keep it all flowing smoothly.

 

 **BS:** I have questions on your thoughts about the Brotherhood of Steel, the Institute, and the Railroad. Out of the three, which group's ideology do you follow the closest? Or, rather, agree with the most?

 

 **GL:** I'm torn between the B. o S. and the Railroad, to be honest. I definitely agree with liberating the synths from the Institute, but I feel as though they forget some of those synths may not have wanted freedom or that the “free” world may corrupt them. From what I've heard, their methods of “freeing” a synth sound like mind wiping, which is in some cases even worse than what the Institute is doing. As for the B. o S., I understand their wanting to remove the more dangerous irradiated creatures from the world as well as what could be labeled “forbidden technology”, but to want to eradicate all Ghouls and Super Mutants is insane. I am at serious conflicts over their wanting to kill synths; how can they be machines if they're made of flesh and bone? How is their creation any different than in-vetro fertilization? You can't say one is abominable while the other is not.

 

 **BS:** Last question, General. As of right now, who are you more likely to support?

 

 **GL:** If I had to chose... The Railroad.

 

 **BS:** Thank you for your time, General. Keep up the good fight, will you? We need a hero.

 

 

Aaaand, that's all! Thank you so much for reading. We will be releasing Editions every Sunday and Thursday, unless major news crosses our desks. We look forward to servicing you in the future!

 

Thanks:

To the General, for her unwavering support and supplying of our paper operation.

To the settlers of Sanctuary, who have (mostly) been gracious and hospitable to our writers and reporters.

To you, for taking the time to read our paper.

 

And once again, Happy New Year!

 


End file.
